Las cuatro dagas
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede corromper el poder a un corazón? No existe tiempo para el amor, hay tiempo para poner en tela de juicio lo social y el qué dirán. Mara es una reina y el rey que quiere no puede tenerlo... o tal vez... pero de otra forma.


"_La batalla más fuerte es la que tiene uno mismo"_

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? del reto: _"El arte de la guerra"._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Mara Brankovic –Nyo Serbia le pertenece a Aoba Ritsu, Sadiq Adna –Turquía le pertenece a Hidekaz y usé un OC de Dinarmarca, se llama Damon Koler, OOC Senka y Dagmar hijos de Damon y Mara ambos nombres escogidos con Aoba Ritsu.

Quiero decir que es un honor tomar un personaje como Mara Brankovic con la respectiva autora y que no le haya cambiado nada para crear la historia.

Sin más lean… _**ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA…**_

* * *

Al tener una nación bajo sus hombros, Mara Brankovic, llevaba la responsabilidad de todo su pueblo pero a costa de algo... llamado amor.

Siendo una hija de Duques, la preferida de su padre fue comprometida con el Rey teniendo 17 años su vida dé veía manipulada hasta que ella tomó las riendas de lo que sería su vida.

Una vez declarada reina su Rey era patético, lo condenó a muerte después de tenderle una trampa y así empezó a hundirse más y más en el poder.

La Reina Brankovic un día salió sin guardia, quería pasearse por su pueblo y ver de qué forma estimular a su gente, a cambio de eso el amor tocó a su puerta.

Mara llegó a una herrería, veía las armas atrayéndole la atención, se le quedó mirando a un hacha con el mango largo y antes de que la pudiera tocar se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -la reina se sobresaltó discretamente y volteó, el herrero tenía una máscara de hierro y se quitó.

-Quiero armas- habló concreta y directa al punto, -¿Cuánto por esa hacha? -el herrero se limpió el sudor y vio el arma.

-No está a la venta- le dio la espalda y se puso a enderezar una espada con un martillo, Mara era persistente y quería el hacha.

-La quiero, ¿cuánto quieres?- él lanzó un resoplido-, respóndeme ¿cuánto?

-Nada, no está a la venta ¿no quieres otra cosa?- la chica estaba molesta al no conseguir su capricho, dejó de lado el arma y vio otras armas.

-Quiero unas dagas, ¿en cuánto tiempo lo harás?- dijo viendo otras armas y con tono desganado y seductor. Casi menospreciando toda arma que no fuera el hacha que quería.

-Te las doy el día de mañana al atardecer- dijo ocupado y volvió al trabajo. Mara se puso frente a él.

-¿Mañana? No puedo esperar tanto, que sea sólo en unas horas-.

-¿Horas? Tengo más pendientes que el tuyo, señorita apresuradita.

-¿Ni siquiera por la reina harías tal consideración?

-Ni siquiera por ella, tengo trabajo pero… -Mara escuchó más atenta a lo que diría, dejó un poco su trabajo para ver a la reina estando cerca de ella. -Haré una excepción por ti, te garantizo 4 dagas afiladas y algo más.

-¿No pueden ser menos horas? -pasaban de las dos de la tarde y era muy tarde la cita.

-No me había topado con una persona tan quisquillosa como tú -le tocó la punta de su nariz, ella se limpió la limpió y frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde vives?

-En el castillo- dijo con simpleza, tal vez esperaba un arrodillamiento de parte de él o quizás preguntas, sin embargo, no hubo.

-El castillo… bien, espérame ahí, yo iré y tendrás tus dagas -Mara arqueó una ceja al notar su confianza y asegurar que la vería allí.

-¿En dónde? El castillo es muy grande y tiene guardias.

-¿En dónde quieres que te vea? Los guardias no son problema para mí, ¿te preocupas por mi vida? -le dedicó una sonrisa y ella simplemente le hizo una mueca.

-En la alcoba de la reina- el herrero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-De acuerdo, te veré en la habitación de la reina.

Mara salió del lugar confundida, iba a hacer algo tonto ese herrero, sus guardias tenían órdenes estrictas de matar a cualquiera que tratase llegar a ella, de cualquier forma que fuera. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien insignificante como lo era el herrero?

Rodó los ojos y siguió con sus deberes reales, siendo las siete de la tarde, la reina cenó y se mostraba inquieta. ¿Será capaz de presentarse en mi habitación? Con los nervios de punta mezcladas con curiosidad y sorpresa, terminó de cenar y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ordenándoles a sus guardias que no vigilarán su alcoba, se internó en esa habitación y esperó al herrero. Se puso a leer esperando, siendo las ocho Mara dormitaba y al escuchar un sonido se levantó.

Vio al herrero parado en la puerta del balcón, entró a la habitación y Mara estaba asustada pero volteó la mirada para comenzar a tranquilizarse. Su tono de voz era serio y parecía estar tranquila.

-¿Trajiste mi pedido?-el herrero se acercó a ella y le desplegó cuatro dagas bien alineadas y afiladas, los ojos de Mara se iluminaron con fascinación- perfecto -le dio una bolsa con monedas de oro, el herrero aprovechó para sujetar su brazo y atraerla.-Suéltame.

-¿Por qué? Si te daré tu presente -el herrero le guardó las dagas y le atrajo sus labios a los suyos.

Al principio Mara se estaba resistiendo al beso, hasta que entendió cómo debía ser para que le dejara de besar. El herrero dejó de besarla, se apartó de ella y salió de su cuarto por su balcón, claro antes le arrojó algo antes de que se fuera. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no volverse a encontrar dicho súbdito.

Se tocó los labios y negó varias veces hasta que fue a guardar las dagas en sus cajones, comprobó una en un mueble pequeño que se partió a la mitad.

-Buen filo…

**…**

Pasaron unos días hasta que este par se volvieran a encontrar, en el castillo se hacía fila para ver a la reina y pedirle cosas para subir un poco más económicamente para el país. El herrero trajo sus mejores armas a la reina.

El herrero mostraba mejor aseo en su cuerpo, dándole a ver sus ojos azul cielo y cabellos color oro y desordenados. Se arrodilló ante ella.

-Su majestad, vengo a usted a que mis mercancías sean…- Mara veía al joven con menosprecio y le interrumpió.

-Se te serán compradas tus armas, siempre y cuando me vendas el hacha que tiene en su poder- dijo, el muchacho sonrió y negó.

-No está a la venta -se levantó y la miró cruzarse de piernas en el trono.

-Entiendo, recoja su mercancía y retírese- el herrero recogió sus armas. -Guardias llévenselo

Dicho esto, sujetaron al herrero de los brazos y él se zafo de los guardias, todos los otros le amenazaron con sus armas.

-Alto- bajaron las armas -vete

-Sí, su majestad- salió por pie y Mara no sabía que con ello condenaba a algo… que le rompería el corazón.

En la noche, el herrero estaba recargado al lado de la cabecera de su cama, con brazos cruzados hasta que llegó la reina; se acercó a ella, la reina no le temió y se acercó a un sofá que tenía.

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo calmada y restándole importancia a lo que dijo.

-¿Te agrada que te supliquen? O quizás… soy el único que no te ha suplicado –dijo y se acercó a sentarse a su lado y la reina se levantó. El muchacho le sujetó del brazo y Mara le soltó una cachetada.

-Largo o te mando a ejecutar- le amenazó y se le dio la vuelta para irse. El joven persistente le agarró la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo sintiendo cómo se oponía la reina dando patadas y tratando de que le soltara pero era inútil.-Suéltame, llamaré a los guardias -el rubio le volteó y la arrinconó.

-Hazlo, no me importa –le sujetó las muñecas y Mara sintió un aceleramiento en los latidos de su corazón, por un instante no sabía qué hacer.

-Te ejecutarán enseguida…quítate –levantó su muñeca y trató de zafarse.

-¿Por qué no me compras mi mercancía? Sabes que es de buena calidad

-¿Por qué lo haría? Déjame y tal vez te perdone la vida –de nuevo trató y fue en balde.

-¿Me perdonarás la vida? No me hagas reír ¿de qué se me acusarías? Dímelo, ¿de hacer amas de buena calidad y que seas una encaprichada con el hacha de mi familia? –le soltó estando cansado de ella. Mara se suavizó las muñecas, se molestó y vio a otro lado.

-No lo sabía…-murmuró, se mostró decaída y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Nunca sabes nada, Mara –se sorprendió que supiera de su nombre y se molestó más frunciendo el ceño. No tenía el derecho de tutearla, ella es la reina.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –se escucharon unos pasos de armaduras, se abrió la puerta y el joven ya no estaba, la chica se puso a gritar a los guardias y la dejaron sola.

¿De qué se tenía que dar cuenta?, luego de eso se dispuso a dormir y esta vez, anhelaba volverlo a ver la siguiente noche aunque eso no sería real pero descubriría con esa falta algo que dejaría a cambio de otra cosa.

**…**

**2 días después…**

-¿Deseaba verme su majestad? –dijo el rubio y la reina lo miró fijamente. Estaba afilando un arma.

-La misma hora y el mismo lugar, quiero que estés ahí.

-¿Disculpe? –Mara había vuelto a la herrería y le dio un saco de oro en su mesa. El herrero dejó el arma y se acercó al saco.

-Métete a mi habitación, te lo ordeno

-¿Está segura de ello, "su majestad"? –tomó el saco y lo guardó en un cajón.

-¿Necesitas más? –él negó y la vio con el semblante serio y sin inmutarse.

-Ahí estaré.

**…**

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres ahora? –el herrero le hablaba cortante y frío. Mara pidió privacidad y ausencia de seguridad, sirvió una taza de té. -¿piensas envenenarme? O ¿dejarme sin tierras? ¿Qué tanto quieres que sufra?

-No, eres mi invitado y quiero hablar "de lo que no me doy cuenta", tus tierras están a salvo y no quiero hacerte sufrir. –ella tomó asiento, luego él en otro sofá y murmuró -A menos de que me desesperes -ya en tono normal-, toma, por favor.

Esa noche hablaron de lo que le faltaba al pueblo y de qué forma ayudaría la reina. Ante todo estaba su pueblo: "_una reina no puede reinar sin un pueblo". _

La siguiente noche fue a visitar a la tan temida reina, el chico se acercaba más y más llegando a estar a su lado. Mara ya no sentía incomodidad con su presencia, a decir verdad se le hacía un poco más cercano, teniendo encuentros "cercanos".

El primer "encuentro" fue cuando el herrero, paseó por la habitación de la reina, admiraba toda joya y la reina se acercó a darle una taza de té, sin quererlo se rozaron los dedos y sólo el joven se apenó un poco.

El segundo el herrero se le cayó algo y Mara se lo dio pasando por encima de su cuerpo sin levantarse, un sentimiento en el joven se estaba formando; la tercera fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mara empezaba a sentir algo que le impresionaba y le hacía llamar a un médico en el día.

-No tiene nada majestad- afirmaba el especialista.

-¿Está seguro? Me siento con fiebre al estar en compañía de una persona y mi corazón, late muy rápido, como si se quisiera salir.

-Eso es muy extraño de oír, ¿podría usted pensar en esa persona para checar sus signos vitales? –Mara asintió y pensó en el herrero, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y latía rápidamente su corazón.-De acuerdo.

-¿Ya sabe lo que sufro? –El médico asintió- ¿y qué es?

**…**

Mara sirvió té, se controlaba lo mejor que podía, esperó sentada, tomó un libro para "tratar de leer", nunca sucedió tal cosa y dejó el libro una vez que llegó por quien ella esperaba. El herrero ese día había comido muy poco, su regla era no comer con la reina, esa noche no existió tal cosa.

-Toma una galleta si te apetece –dijo mirando al joven que veía al aperitivo de la reina, con ojos de hambruna.

-Huy, ¿se nota que no he comido? –tomó un bocadillo apenado y le gustó.

-¿Necesitas dinero? Te he dado un saco de oro cada que vienes ¿no te alcanza? –le cuestionó la joven y le miró un tanto molesta. Vio al herrero y este terminó con medio plato de aperitivos, se limpió la boca y negó.

-No quiero tu dinero, lo traigo cada noche, te lo acepto pero después te lo regreso, habría muchas sospechas, no tengo muchas ventas y…

-General de armas –el muchacho se extrañó-, serás eso, mi general –se le hizo un pequeño nudo a la garganta pero se la aclaró- de armas

-¿Qué? No, espera, ¿qué dices? Yo no puedo… -la reina le dio otro bocadillo y él lo tomó.

-Lo aceptarás, después de todo… tú también estás dentro de mi pueblo –tomó la taza y la acercó a sus labios- y te quiero regresar el favor -. Bebió y el joven le dio un beso a su frente sacándola de concentración, algo sucedió con ese acercamiento que… sus corazones se acercaron un poco más.

El herrero veía a la reina como… una mujer y como tal estaba enamorado de ella, con todo y su cambiante humor. La reina encontraba ilógica su atracción a un plebeyo, aunque ese "plebeyo" era con quién se sentía mejor y podía hablar como una persona normal, una mujer…

-Mara, no quiero ser sólo la persona que viene a tu alcoba mientras la mayoría duermen –la reina se levantó y fue por más té.

-Herrero ¿qué cosa dices? -dijo con una risa nerviosa-, mejor háblame de ti, ¿cuál es…?- no pudo terminar su oración cuando unas manos grandes y cálidas sujetaron las suyas-, ¿qué haces? –articuló antes de que le voltearan para ver a un muchacho que trataba de besarle, alzó la mano dispuesta a abofetear al herrero pero le detuvo.

-No, ya no me pegarás –le atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo que ambos latidos se sincronizaban mutuamente.-No puedo con esto, te amo, Mara.

-Llamaré a los guardias- dijo con voz quedita y un poco intimidada por el rubio.

-Si así lo deseas, así –rozó sus labios con los de ella- será –le besó completamente, lentamente siendo correspondido en el beso poco a poco.

Soltó sus muñecas y acariciaba su pecho con delicadeza, hacía estremecer a la reina con sus dedos y se sincronizaban sus gemidos. El joven le dirigía a la cama, quitándose la camisa dejó que la reina le tocase y llevó su mano a su pecho.

-Mi corazón está contigo y yo quiero estar en el tuyo.

-Eres… un herrero y yo…-gimió, sonrojándose por el sonido, recibió otro beso y lo apartó- una reina, soy una ah… autoridad -dijo recobrando un poco el aliento y la cordura-.

-No Mara… soy más que eso -se le acercó y le sujetó el mentón.- Y tú eres más que eso, mucho más…

-¿Qué eres entonces? … -tragó saliva, teniendo una voz tartamuda- Y... ¿quién soy yo?-no lo apartó de ella y levantó su barbilla estando bajo el poder del muchacho.

-Soy tuyo y tú mía… si me dejas -le dio otro beso, le recostó sobre la cama, ambos estaban sincronizando sus movimientos. Se separó un poco. -¿Me… dejarás… hacerte… mía?

-Espera, yo… no soy una cualquiera, yo -el rubio sujetó la cara de Mara viéndole a los ojos.

-Descuide… yo tampoco tengo experiencia con esto… pero os juro hacerlo bien- sus ojos eran sinceros, Mara estaba nerviosa, era la reina pero nunca dejó que el rey consumara el matrimonio obligado pero ahora…

-Si no te voy a ejecutar… ¿oíste?- volteó la cara y la sonrisa del herrero se hizo notar. Se mordió el labio y luego sintió cómo el plebeyo le sujetaba de la cintura, le empezaba a acariciar los senos por encima de las telas, la reina comenzaba a poner su parte acariciando su pectoral y rozando sus senos masculinos.

-Quiero ver tu cuerpo -ambos era una explosión de emociones y sentidos.

-Esta… ah… bien -Mara empezaba a ceder su cuerpo al herrero y este abrió el vestido, lo deslizaba hasta quedar en el suelo, lo mismo hizo con un camisón que tenía puesto, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de la reina y Mara por inercia se cubrió los senos y su intimidad, estaba muy roja y le costaba confiar.

-Déjame verte… -murmuró, le bajaba sus manos y le besaba con ternura. Al quedarse sin prendas el herrero empezaba a rozar ambos sexos, produciendo en ella un estremecimiento y temor. -Her...rero... sé amable conmigo... por favor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos por tanta excitación, jadeaba bajo tratando de recuperar el aliento, el herrero le limpió las lágrimas.

-Descuida... lo haré despacio -se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. -Eres la primera -metió su miembro dentro de ella- y la última.

Esa noche se escuchó la pasión de la reina, en la mañana despertó lentamente, al no verlo ahí se preocupó, se cubría con las sábanas de su cama temerosa de lo ocurrido y por un instante se sintió temerosa de si lo había hecho por diversión.

Todo pensamiento de si fue un juguete se fue una vez que vio una nota en su buro… _Quería despertar a tu lado pero tus mucamas serían las primeras en provocar rumores, te veo en la noche o al rato, te ama, tu herrero._

Sonrió y ocultó la nota, el día pasaba, se notaba el cambio de humor de la reina, como prometió hizo traer al herrero y decretó el título de general de armas.

Su primer encargo fueron cincuenta armas listas en un mes, esa noche tardó un poco en llegar el joven a la habitación de la reina.

-Llegas… tarde -militó haciéndole una mueca-, ¿qué sucedió para que llegaras tarde conmigo?

-A ser sinceros la reina me mandó a hacer cincuenta armas en un mes -dijo bromeando y Mara se cruzó de manos. -Es linda, hermosa y sólo yo tuve la oportunidad de…

-¿De qué? -la reina no era tan aficionada a tener ese estilo de bromas pero el joven le motivaba a tener ese tipo de confianzas- ¿de tenerla, de poseerla? -movió su dedo de un lado a otro.-No deberías comentar eso con tanta… facilidad, la reina se puede enojar.

-No, porque este secreto es tuyo y mío, no se lo he contado ni a mi mejor amigo -estaba acercándose a Mara, hasta llegar a abrazarla-, te lo confío a ti porque tu eres… mi reina.

Mara se dejó abrazar y mimar por el herrero, se sentó en la cama y luego sentó a Mara en sus piernas. El muchacho le sujetaba de la espalda, ella le abrazaba el cuello con sus brazos, el chico tocaba su pantorrilla y ella sonreía un tanto divertida.

-¿Quieres repetir lo de ayer o quieres tengamos sólo besos? -Mara le tocó la punta de su nariz.

-Si tú quisieras no abandonarías mi cama como lo hiciste hoy- el chico suspiró y ocultó su cara- ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces pero tampoco puedo… no tengo título para cortejarte libremente-dicho esto le dio un beso a su hombro y seguía acariciando su pantorrilla, subiendo a su rodilla.

-No seas un diablillo y mejor dime…-le acariciaba el rostro y le detuvo con la otra mano.-No me has dicho tu nombre… y lo del título… yo me encargaré.

-No deseo ser de la nobleza, no nací para ello y mi nombre ¿por qué hasta ahora me lo preguntas?

-Porque… siendo sólo mi herrero… nunca me imaginé que te llegara a…

-¿Desear? -rió un poco divertido y Mara volteó la cara- de acuerdo, Mara te diré mi nombre… siempre y cuando sólo tú lo pronuncies- dejó su pierna para acariciar los labios de su reina-, Damon… Khøler…

-Damon… mi herrero- ambos tenían miradas cómplices y deseosas.

-General de armas… y tu fiel enamorado -volvieron a repetir la misma noche, exceptuando que el rubio le diera un masaje en el cuerpo y estuvieran despiertos.

-Ven conmigo…-Damon seguía masajeando a la reina que se cubría los senos-, no te rías… termina sólo unas cuantas armas y… vámonos aunque sea por un momento -se acercó al rubio y le acarició la mejilla.- quiero ser feliz.

Ambos sonrieron como enamorados, juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus manos.

-De acuerdo… vámonos.

**...**

La casa de verano de Mara tenía una pequeña cabaña, la reina exigió la menor interrupción de sus vacaciones. Damon la siguió después de terminar la mitad del pedido y dirigirse directamente a la cabaña.

Mara unas semanas después… llamó a un médico, sentía algo raro en su interior, su apetito empezaba a hacerse más y más específico. Una vez diagnosticada, le informó al ojiazul lo que le informaron.

-Un… hijo… -su sonrisa se ensanchó, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tocó el vientre de la reina, luego la cargó por un instante y la abrazó.-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Yo también…-decía aunque algo le preocupaba y ese algo luego vendría a derrumbar su felicidad.

**35 semanas después…**

-Es una niña… gracias, Mara -Damon cargaba a la infante muy contento con el trabajo que hizo Mara, al tenerla en su vientre.

-Déjame verla -la pequeña estaba tranquila luego de que su padre la cargará con mucha felicidad y orgullo.-Que linda eres… tienes los ojitos de tu padre… -la reina quedó feliz y embelesada al tener al fruto del amor entre su herrero y ella.

Pasaron nueve meses juntos… y regresaron al reino de Mara, Damon cargaba a la bebita, su cabello era del color de su madre y tenía la personalidad de su padre, alegre y sonriente. Entraron al castillo, Mara caminó segura a su sala.

-Quédate aquí, voy a hacerte oficial y te declarare rey -le acomodó un poco la camisa-, Senka, no hagas travesuras -le sonrió y la pequeña sonrió como su padre.

-No, no lo hade- era una niña que sabía pocas palabras y le costaba decirlas, Mara le regresó la sonrisa y un beso a su frente. Abrió la puerta y cerró detrás de ella sin notar que sus padres la esperaban.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen…?-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando apareció un muchacho de tez bronceada ante la reina.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es él?

-Nos tomamos la libertad de hacer público tu boda con Adna, Sadiq. Es del Reino vecino y creemos que es tiempo de que vuelvas a comprometerte y tener herederos.

-No, yo… ya escogí -escuchó un ruido y fue a abrir la puerta, llevaban a Damon y a Senka a rastras- Damon, Senka.

-Mara -gritaron y Mara corrió tras ellos.

-Mami- las puertas se cerraron y ahora la reina temida volvía, fue tras sus padres.

…

-Vivan el rey y la reina - se escuchó a la muchedumbre, Mara veía al pueblo con una sonrisa vana y vacía, se sentía cansada y manipulada.

-Me retiraré a dormir, gracias a todos- dicho esto se fue a su cuarto y se encerró. Sintió un abrazo que le abrigaba la espalda, sentía como su rostro se deslizaban unas lágrimas. -No deberías estar aquí

-Pero lo estoy… Mara… yo -la chica le interrumpió más no le apartó.

-No digas mi nombre, soy la reina… Damon-trató poco a poco de apartarlo pero éste se aferró a ella.

**…**

-Vivan el rey y la reina - se escuchó a la muchedumbre, Mara veía al pueblo con una sonrisa vana y vacía, se sentía cansada y manipulada.

* * *

_Flashback_…

-Tienes unos gustos muy malos y sin elegancia querida Mara- dijo su madre-, además sería un escándalo si supieran que tuviste un amorío con un herrero.

-Les he dicho miles de veces que no se metan en mi vida, además él me ama y yo a él- volteaba a ver a su madre echando chispas por los ojos.

-Sabíamos perfectamente que ibas a arruinar tu vida después de "irte" a la casa de verano, se nos hizo raro que no estuviera el herrero y nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba desviándote del camino.

-Eso no era asunto tuyo y sobre todo si no era tu vida.

-Iban a hablar, no quieres que te tomen como una cualquiera o ¿sí? Dime Mara, ¿qué deseas tú?

_Flashback_

* * *

-Me retiraré a dormir, gracias a todos- dicho esto se fue a su cuarto y se encerró. Sintió un abrazo que le abrigaba la espalda, sentía como su rostro se deslizaban unas lágrimas. -No deberías estar aquí

-Pero lo estoy… Mara… yo -la chica le interrumpió más no le apartó.

-Tú sabes mejor que yo que… no puedo mi vida ya está decidida.

-¿Decidida por quién? Mara, escapemos seamos felices, tú, Senka y yo, sólo dime que sí y nos escapamos- se acercó a ella y tenía su cara entre sus manos y limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara.-Dímelo sólo dímelo.

Mara apartó la cara, Damon le dio un beso a su mejilla y se apartó lentamente. Mara sujetó su muñeca y tomó su mano para luego besar el torso de su mano.

-No haga eso, reina. Ya me retiraré -aún le seguía sujetando la muñeca y le besó profundamente.

-Una última vez, tan sólo una última vez, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más, mi querido y amado herrero.

-Lo que usted demande, reina.

**...**

-General de armas- el rey se había presentado ante el puesto del herrero.

-¿Si, su majestad? -estaba afilando unas flechas.

-La reina solicita su presencia -dijo y llegó cerca de él, veía las armas y luego ver al chico.- ¿Oíste? El rey te ha dicho que la reina solicita su presencia.

-Y ahí estaré -se escuchó un ruido y entró una pequeña perseguida por su abuelo- Senka- el rey miró a la pequeña con cierta curiosidad, el herrero la cargó y le cubrió el rostro-, no juegues por ahí te puedes lastimar.

-Etá bien…-le dio la niña a su padre y salieron de ahí.

-Es una bonita niña, ¿y su madre? Debe ser igual de hermosa que ella- Damon respiró profundo y bajo la mirada.-Su cabello se parece al de la reina… me pregunto… ¿por qué será ese parecido? ¿Será que… tuvo una hija fuera de matrimonio? ¿Una… bastarda?

Damon agarró su hacha y le apuntó justo a la garganta, el rey no tenía miedo lo veía serio y los guardias amenazaron a Damon con muchas armas.

-No quisieras hacer esto -se quitó el arma con un dedo.-Te reclutaré en la próxima guerra.

-No llame a mi hija, bastarda o desearía no haberlo dicho y hacerlo me muero de ganas pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer y eso incluye guerras- bajó su hacha, se dirigió a la salida y el rey le sujetó del brazo.

-Te vuelves a acostar con la reina y yo mismo te ejecutaré ¿me escuchaste? -Damon se soltó.

-Sí, rey.

**...**

-¿Me solicitó, reina?- se cerró la puerta detrás suyo y vio a la reina con una simple bata.- ¿le sucede algo reina?

-Quiero que vengas, yo… necesito un heredero y sólo…

-El rey me amenazó- la reina fue hacia el herrero y lo tocó.-No debo… acostarme con usted.

-¿Cuándo te importó respetar a la autoridad?

-Se oía muy decidido y desde que me volví hace unos días padre soltero- ese comentario le dolía mucho, Senka era su primer fruto de amor y ya no lo podía ver

-Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda- por primera vez Mara se arrodillaba y Damon no podía verla de esa forma, tomándola de la cintura la llevó a la cama.

-No puedo negarte nada… Mara.

**9 meses después…**

-Un hijo… lo felicito rey- Sadiq miraba alrededor y susurró.

-Ese hijo no es mío, así que es mejor que huyas- Damon sonrió y se apartó de él.

-Entraré para felicitar a la reina, con permiso- entró a la habitación y se acercó a la reina.-Me enteré de la buena nueva -se arrodilló a un lado de ella y ambos se sonrieron.- ¿Puedo verlo?

-Por supuesto, mi rey.

La sonrisa de Damon volvió a hacerse y el pequeño se notaba tranquilo, veía a su padre con seriedad, el herrero no evitó pegarse el bebé a la cara y este luego se molestó y empezó a llorar. Se lo dio a Mara.

-Dagmar… eres muy aguerrido… espero lo sigas siendo –besó la frente del bebé que tenía los ojos de su madre al igual que su personalidad. Al abandonar el castillo para ojos del rey él estaba muerto.

Sadiq persiguió a Damon, mandando a ejecutarlo, esto a la reina le desagradó y teniendo pruebas de traición contra él. Lo mandó ejecutar.

Senka y Damon se refugiaron en el interior del bosque, se festejaron el cumpleaños de la reina con un festival y tanto padre como hija prometieron ir un día, cuando las aguas se calmaran y ellos pasaran desapercibidos.

Mientras en el castillo el pequeño tenía por lo menos 4 años y Mara no permitía le separaran del último recuerdo de su amor; el pequeño con curiosidad encontró las dagas que su padres le hizo a su madre. Mara le contaba historias aventureras que alguna vez narraba el herrero para los niños del pueblo.

Contando las dagas se dio cuenta, faltaba una, Mara sonreía feliz. "Seguro y la tomó, como siempre sin permiso", el cabello rubio como el de su padre lo delataban pero al mismo tiempo no, y más con la personalidad de la madre.

**22 años después…**

Al pasar tanto tiempo olvidaron la promesa y al momento de regresar al pueblo se dieron cuenta del festival y se acordaron.

-Papá mira un desfile en nombre de la reina y el príncipe Dagmar- el herrero se movía con trabajo y vio como las carrozas se desplazaban y los bailarines bailaban.

-Sigue igual de hermosa la reina -lanzó un suspiro y su hija de 23 años lo veía.

-Sí, mamá sigue igual de hermosa.

-Muy hermosa.

**En el castillo…**

-Guardaré siempre tu recuerdo, mi batalla te alejó, pero en la siguiente vida te voy a encontrar… herrero, mi herrero, eso te lo prometo –se escucharon unos pasos ansiosos de un joven de 22 años llegando a la habitación de su madre.

-Mamá… el desfile –Mara sintió y junto a su hijo le dio las 3 dagas.

–Esta reliquia pasará de generación en hasta que vuelva a encontrar a tu padre ¿escuchaste? –él asintió- bien.

Mara creía en la reencarnación, algún día se presentaría en otro lugar y lo volvería a ver. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo, o eso pensaba y anhelaba con todo su corazón.

* * *

_Continuará…_

Este fic tendrá otro capítulo, sólo espérenlo… no tan pronto… No copy page

_**ASK… FUERA**_…


End file.
